


my heart knew that i couldn’t

by rosewitchx



Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eugenics, Gen, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Objectification, i have no idea what im talking about, she did it on purpose ok, well thinking about it its kinda like reverse eugenics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: Pink Diamond (begrudgingly) selects her personal guard.
Relationships: Bismuth & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Garnet & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Jasper & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	my heart knew that i couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes. im doing it. im STarting Another Thing before Finishing the Previous One.  
> please let me know if i should tag anything else,,, ily  
> Title: Exist for Love - AURORA

“These are the best quartzes from the latest Beta batch, My Diamond.”

Pink sits tall above the quartzes outside her palanquin and the sole Agate presenting them and tries to appear less bored than she actually is. She is. Incredibly so. It’s been a slow day at the court, between planning battles she knows she’ll lose (haha) and attending meetings and guests and pompous, useless things. 

This, for example, is not the usual Quartz procedure - she’d know. But Blue insists she needs a guard, a knight to defend her from any and all attacks (when Pearl had heard the news she’d been so bitter it was _almost_ funny) and so they’re here, entertaining this pointless endeavor. She knows it’s not the quartzes’ fault, nor poor Fuschia Agate’s. But she’s still allowed to despise this charade.

She wonders, mournful, how Garnet and Bismuth are doing, back at the base. It will be a while before she can see them again. Hopefully the Rebellion won’t fall apart while she’s not there.

“My Diamond,” Pearl calls her, drawing her attention again. “The quartzes are waiting.”

They sure are, and Pink does _not_ want to see them! But she knows she has to. It’s her job. “Alright,” she says, after a pause. “Let’s get this over with.”

Fuschia bows down, her body tightly-wrung from anxiety, even though they’ve met a hundred times before. Pearl moves over towards the curtains, pulling them open, and the Agate speaks: “I-I hope you find one of your liking, your Radiance.”

 _Like I have a choice,_ Pink thinks, and stands up. Despite her best efforts to make Beta as bad of a kindergarten as possible, there still is a decent amount of combat-approved soldiers born fresh from the sandstone. And they don’t look half-bad, either. “Quite beautiful,” she comments, walking past each one of the ten presented before her, looking over their features. Most look like they’d belong to Yellow, which had been mostly on purpose; to her dismay, however, they all look like they belong right in the middle of her court of mismatched reds, pinks and purples. They’re not bad gems, and that’s the issue, really.

She stops in front of the last quartz in the row. She looks tough. Maybe she could even take _her._ “Which one is this?,” she asks the Agate.

“O-oh! I was hoping you’d ask about her.” Fuschia stands straight, having been following her Diamond from a close distance. “She’s the best of the cut; may I even say, the best Earth has ever produced! A real miracle, if I may be so bold, My Diamond!”

The quartz - a Jasper, it seems - avoids her eyes. Pink looks at her thoroughly, feigning examination; she’s all cute with her red stripes, she guesses. This could be it. Maybe Blue will finally leave her alone, now. “Has she had any issues thus far?”

“Well,” Fuschia stutters, “she had a few, um, _behavioral_ glitches right after emerging, but they’ve been worked out-” Pink raises her hand, and Fuschia shuts up accordingly.

The Diamond kneels next to the Jasper, thinking. This _is_ it. But first: “Jasper,” she beckons. “Look me in the eyes.”

And Jasper does. She has these beautiful amber things, new and scared and curious, and Pink takes them in. _You were never meant to be,_ she thinks, but doesn’t say it. There is a million things she wants to say: _I hate you. You’re perfect. You’re mine. You should never have been made. I’ve betrayed you already. You were made to fail._ But she doesn’t say those things.

“Will you follow me to the end?,” she asks her, instead. Pearl shoots a glance at her.

“Yes, my Diamond,” Jasper replies, immediately.

She can feel Pearl's resigned stare. The Agate smiles so wide, and yet all Pink feels is dread. _We’re doomed, then,_ Pink wants to say. But she doesn’t say it, even when it becomes true eventually.


End file.
